Under This Raven Moon
by XxHaRdRoCkAnGeLxX
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome finally get together, but afterwards everyone realizes something has gone terribly wrong. Will InuYasha be able to save everyone, including he and Kagome?rnWarning: This Story Contains Hentai!
1. Could He Love Me?

****

**Chapter One: Could he love me?**

InuYasha dodged the specter demon's first blow, but caught the second – right through the chest. "B-bastard!" He grumbled, his face alight with a mixture of shock, pain, and fury. Kagome tottered forward at the sight of InuYasha's fluttering eyes, but Sango held her back. "No Kagome."

Miroku agreed. "InuYasha can handle himself."

Shippo, who currently clung to Kagome's leg, nodded.

Suddenly fulfilling their prophecy, a new life came through to InuYasha. His eyes blazed with fury as he made his attack, chuckling wit satisfaction as the Tetsusaiga ripped through his opponent's flesh. He sheathed the mighty blade as the remains of his foe disintegrated, and with a sigh started back toward his small group of spectators. He licked away the stream of blood that flowed from his mouth as he stood before them.

"What are you all lookin' at?!"

Shippo hopped onto Sango's shoulder as the slayer and Miroku turned and resumed the path to Kaede's village and home, but Kagome gazed up at InuYasha and with adoration. He returned her gaze for a moment, then snatched her hand. "

C'mon, Kagome, let's go."

She blinked as he started off, awkwardly dragging her along as his fingers laced in with hers. Kagome's heart soared, and a question fluttered across her numb brain.

Could he, InuYasha, a half-demon, have feelings as tender for her, a human, as she for him?


	2. Kaede's Guidance

**Chapter Two: Kaede's Guidance**

Kagome grunted as she rolled for what seemed the hundredth time, For a quarter of an hour she lay still, watching old Kaede tend to the cracking fire, wondering why the same seemed to scorch its way through her veins. Finally she rose. "What ails ye, child? For ye woke when young InuYasha departed, and I've not seen ye slumber since."

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha...." She half whispered his name, and turned to Kaede. "Where did he go?" Kaede studied the girl's flushed face a moment.

"To the forest called by his name... he rests nigh the sacred Tree, I am sure. Why are thee so concerned?" Kagome clenched tight her fists and Kaede continued as the girl turned away.

"Have ye – feelings – for InuYasha... or..?"

Kagome again faced her, and Kaede could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Kaede... I _love_ him!" Kaede smiled softly. "Aye, I thought as much."

Kagome shut her eyes. "Please, _please_, tell me he isn't gone to see Kikyo?"

Kaede winced at her dead sister's name. "As a matter of fact, I believe he's gone to mull over thee. The time we spoke before he left, he not once removed his eyes from ye, and he had the most tender look on his face as he gazed."

Kagome smiled, but tears still rolled on her cheek.

"Well, if ye love him, run to him! Ye know where he is! But..." Kaede's voice turned serious. "I see here all too clearly ye lust after him as well. Be wary, child, be wary! Both ye and him are mature – do not let him take advantages on thee!"

Kagome tilted her head. "InuYasha wouldn't... couldn't... would he?"

Kaede bowed her head. "Be wary, and go!"

Kagome nodded, turned, and ran, barefoot into the forest of InuYasha.


	3. The Meeting In The Forest

**Chapter Three: The Meeting In The Forest**

InuYasha rested solemnly, clutching the Tetsusaiga to his chest.

'Fifty years... Kikyou's been dead for fifty years. Now Kagome. I think – I think I love her. Kagome.'

He inhaled deeply through his nose, catching her scent mingled with that of the forest. He leapt from his perch just as she entered the clearing, landing in front of her. She let out a short yelp of surprise, stepping back, and then rushed forward and embraced him after she realized who it was. They locked eyes, InuYasha coming closer every second until his lips met hers. Eagerly Kagome parted her lips, pressing herself into him. She began to shiver as InuYasha's tongue playfully jostled hers, Kaede's words echoing in her head. 'Be wary, child, be wary!' She pulled away.

"Kagome..." He said her name gently as his cool amber eyes met her fear filled brown ones.

"Oh, god, Kagome – I'm sorry..." He bowed his head.

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha... it's not you! Actually – I want to be with you... its just – I've never...you know... and you can be really intimidating."

"I can?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well," He hugged her. "I'm not trying to pressure you."

She smiled. "InuYasha?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

He blinked, then smiled. "Kagome... I love you too."

I K

N & A

U G

Sango gazed into the darkness of night, listening to the rain that had long since begun pattering down. She turned to Kaede and Miroku.

"I'm worried about Kagome. I woke when she left – that was quite a while ago. Midnight or a bit after... its been at least three hours since."

Kaede sighed. "I think our InuYasha will have found her by now, she's surely with he."

Sango looked again into the night. "But... it's raining. Wouldn't InuYasha have brought her in out of the cold?"

Miroku finally spoke. "Well, Kagome is rather defenseless... she didn't take her bow... and with half of the shattered Shikon no Tama in her care..."

Sango hummed in agreement. "I want to go look for her. If I find her with InuYasha, I'll know she's safe and I can rest."

Kaede nodded. "If ye feel the need, then go."

Sango bent to pick up her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku stood. "I'll go with you." He followed her out the door.


	4. InuYasha and Kagome

**Chapter Four: InuYasha and Kagome**

Kagome snuggled yet closer to InuYasha, his immense calm and the comforting warmth of his arms letting her relax. She grew bolder and bolder. Watching him, she saw him cautiously eyeing her. Every few minutes he would glance over and roam her body with his eyes. Then he would see her watching him and blush ten shades of red. This repeated five times, and the fifth time he looked away, she reached up and took hold of a crazily twitching doggie ear.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered his name softly.

He looked at her, and in her face, he saw nothing of fear. Her eyes danced with lusty flames, her tongue gently but arousingly protruding from her mouth. She rose to her knees and kissed him passionately. InuYasha quivered and laid back, Kagome pushing him down the rest of the way and crawling up his body to kiss him again. He growled, his claws digging into the earth as her breasts tumbled almost completely from her blouse, brushing against his neck. At his deep-throated growls, she sat back, her final seat resting directly between his legs.

InuYasha gasped as she fondled him through his haori, coming to realize that only that and the thin fabric of her underwear kept him from being... He swallowed, now trembling violently. He surprised even himself as he tore away her shirt and bra. His mouth fell open in awe of her beautifully sculpted ivory body.

"Aw – Kagome...."

She was swiftly freeing him of his kimono and shirt. She flung them aside, running her hands along his chest as she surveyed his lean, muscular structure. She purred and ran her nails across him, bringing shuddering breaths from the hanyou beneath her.

"Inu_Yashaa..._" She breathed his name as she lay on him, her hot breath on his collarbone drawing forth a short moan. He stared up at her, a snarl playing on his mouth. She let loose a small shriek as he suddenly lifted and laid her over on her shirt, then plucked off her skirt. He laid a hand to her and petted softly.

Kagome whimpered, and rose to a low moan when he laid his mouth to her. InuYasha drug his tongue from just above her navel to her breast, stopping to forcefully kiss the nipple. Kagome scratched across his back as he moved on. At the top of her breast, he stopped, locking eyes with her for a moment before biting down. Kagome cried out in an intense mixture of pain and pleasure as his fangs pierced her flesh. She felt the warm blood flowing freely and running down and off of her body. InuYasha kissed her, the taste of her blood strong on his lips. She pulled away, and pushed him back onto the ground, sitting on him. Hastily she went at the fastening of his haori, while he laid back and watched her.

'Damn...' thought he. 'I don't think I can do this much longer...'

"Kagome!? Kagome?" Sango and Miroku's voices rang through the forest.

They were near... very near. InuYasha stood quickly, throwing his kimono and shirt over Kagome's shoulders. He pulled her close, and leapt into the tree, and, once settled, kissed her. Kagome kissed him back, never noticing the soft glimmer of crimson that went across his eyes.

I K

N & A

U G

"Kagome?" Sango called when they reached the sacred tree. "Kagome!?"

Miroku sighed. "They aren't here. We've been out in this forest for an hour. InuYasha wouldn't silence her from answering."

Sango nodded, then noticed Kagome's torn and bloody shirt. "Oh my gods!" She picked it up and examined it. "Yes, this is Kagome's! Look at all the blood!"

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "Should we go back and tell the old one before we go?"

Sango shook her head. "She either isn't with InuYasha, or he's fighting for her as we speak, or – or" Her voice suddenly trailed off. "Or he changed again..."

"But why? If they were – I do not think he would – oh my, I hope he hasn't devoured her... but if he transformed..."

"Oh, Miroku! Is there any hope? I don't think this is InuYasha's doing – why would he turn into a full demon when he was out here with Kagome?"

The boy bowed his head. "Well, I believe he would change in periods of, high emotional and, or, physical stress. It happens when he is about to die, and, well, if I do say so myself, that's about the same amount of stress as..." He blinked. "Just in a different area."

"But I don't think Kagome would do that, especially not with the way he treats her!"

Miroku smiled wryly. "You honestly do not observe them, do you?"

Sango smirked. "I don't watch others to see if I can catch any action."

Miroku blushed. "I do not watch to see if anything happens I might be... interested... in! I simply enjoy watching their romance unfold."

"What romance?"

"If you would watch them, you would know. InuYasha and Kagome love each other. They squabble and argue around us, but have you honestly not caught the fond glances? How InuYasha, when carrying Kagome, squeezes her closer to him than really necessary? And how she openly cuddles herself closer to him as he does so? The worry evident on Kagome's face when InuYasha battles?"

Sango blinked. "Do you think she would make love to him though?"

Miroku chuckled. "Kagome is not as innocent as she looks, and InuYasha, well, let me just say he's followed to watch her bathe more than once... and you should watch her check out his wounds. He's half, demon, he doesn't need any sort of medical care, but they both insist. I've seen them close, but I've not seen them do that yet. But, I have no doubt that's what they have been up to."

The slayer nodded. "I see." A dangerous look crossed her face. "Wait a minute – how do you know he watches her bathe!?"

Miroku put his hands up. "Shippo told me!!"

"Hmm. Well, what should we do? Look for Kagome?"

"I suppose so, but I doubt we will find her."

"Maybe we should go back to the hut and wait. We don't have Kirara, and, it would take forever to find her on foot, if she is findable."

Miroku nodded. "I think InuYasha is either with or fighting for her, and he is himself. He has the Tetsusaiga, and he usually can restrain himself in her presence."

"So, we are going back?"

"Yes... but bring her shirt. But do not tell Kaede under any means. It will worry her, and she doesn't need to worry."

"Okay then."

I K

N & A

U G

Cuddled in InuYasha's lap, Kagome let out a small whimper as the hanyou softly kissed her neck, then moved on to her bare shoulders, and trailed his lips down her back. His strong arms around her stomach, hugging her to him, gave her security, but the situation was terrifying. Here she was, sitting naked in his lap, his bare arms and chest rubbing irresistibly on her own exposed body.

She wanted him more than anything, and she knew he could smell her, and from the way he touched her, she could tell he craved her too. The final thing that jolted her was the pulsing mountain she rested on. Every shift of her body seemed torment him, and he had taken to gently pressing her down on him. She was simply petrified near to tears.

Suddenly, InuYasha, with a small growl, laid her onto his kimono. She gripped the tree branch until she realized it was wide enough for her to relax on. Allowing her body to go slack, she looked up at him, and her eyes went wide with fear. He stood nude before her, every muscle in his lean body quivering. She looked into his excitement-filled eyes, and let her eyes wander down him, over his lovely torso, and further down. She gasped, at first amazed, and then the tears came. InuYasha blinked.

"Kagome?" She answered him with a sob.

"Kagome – what's wrong? I thought you – wanted...um..."

She nodded in agreement, but still she trembled. "I do, InuYasha, I do, I just... I'm afraid... I mean, look at you..."

InuYasha's brow wrinkled. "Well, what about me?"

The girl sighed. "Like I said, your intimidating... and that's when you're dressed..." Her eyes trailed down him again.

He blinked. "Oh. Well, I'll stop if you want to..."

Kagome shook her head, drying her face. "I don't want to stop... just...be easy with me please..."

InuYasha looked into her eyes. "Kagome I would never hurt you. You know that don't you?" He hugged her. "Not even if it killed me not to."

She snuggled close to him. "InuYasha I trust you. More than I've ever trusted anybody."

The hanyou smiled. "Really?"

"Really. I mean it."

She laid her head on his chest, and saw his withering erection.

"InuYasha..." She sighed

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Kagome silently snuggled closer to him, and he waited a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Kagome, what are you sorry for?"

Suddenly, something took a firm hold of him. He leapt up suddenly, and a dead stick that clung forlornly to a branch of the Sacred Tree stabbed into him just below his shoulder.

"DAMN!"

He plucked out the stick and flung it to the ground, looking down to check if everything was in order.

"Are you hurt?" He kneeled down in front of Kagome, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Um... no. Oh gosh are you bleeding? I'm sorry I didn't know you would jump like that!"

She went to wipe away the blood that ran freely from his wound, but he took hold of her hand.

"That was you?"

Kagome grinned guiltily.

"Gods! I can't stand this!" He smiled, flabbergasted. "First you want it slow or not at all and then you... ah!" He shook his head. "You are unlike any other. And...well, I'm assuming that you're ready now?"

The girl nodded. "Just...please be careful..."

InuYasha let himself down atop her and kissed her lips, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. He softly whispered into her ear.

"Would it be easier if you had control?"

She slowly shook her head.

"No... just... please...hurry but be easy about it!"

He kissed her again as he wrapped one arm about her, the hand of his other arm splayed upon the branch to support his weight. He drew her shuddering chest up to him, holding her close as he slowly penetrated her. Kagome drew in a sharp breath, looking into the eyes of the hanyou above her.

"Kagome." His eyes shone with gentleness as she accepted the loss of her innocence.

"InuYasha..." She pulled him closer.

He kissed her again, tracing his fingers along her back and side as he began making love to her. They were silent for the longest time, the only sounds being the movement of their bodies, and the soft sighs of the night breeze and of them.

Suddenly Kagome slipped, but InuYasha caught her by the arms. Blood again rushed from the bite marks on her breast as the skin stretched, and the blood from InuYasha's wound rained down into it. Kagome bit her lip, looking down at it as InuYasha pulled her back up.

'Why is it burning like that?' Thought she.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha held her close.

"Yeah...I'm fine... are you?"

"Yeah."

Kagome looked at him. "It was about time for a position change anyway... you still ready to go?"

"Yeah..."

Ignoring the sharp pain in her breast, Kagome pushed him back on the branch, and kissed him, her fiery tongue igniting his blood once more. She straddled him, a sigh escaping from both of their lips as he infiltrated her again.

"Kagome..."

She worked herself on him, delighting in the gasps and the moans that came from deep within his chest. She gradually rose to a higher pace until InuYasha growled deeply, and flipped her over onto the branch, and came between her legs.

"Damn you girl!"

He kissed her as he again entered without loss of momentum, pounding away at her. It was only a short time before Kagome moaned loudly and began to quake.

"InuYasha!!"

She clawed his back relentlessly, the waves of intense pleasure plowing over her. InuYasha embraced her as he joined in paradise. Both of them tremored uncontrollably for a few moments before going completely limp, breathing raggedly.

It was the first time Kagome had felt her lover so vulnerable, his body gone weak with the force of the storm that had come over them both. She herself was dizzy and slack, saturated with the sweat of both he and herself. Her chest still burned, and she still knew not why. She kissed his lips softly, and he groaned, his eyes fluttering. InuYasha pulled out of her, and stood. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, and she took his kimono in the other hand. He led her by the hand to the base of the limb they perched on. There he sat,

and she rested in his lap, wrapped in the kimono.

"Kagome... I love you." He stroked her hair.

"I love you, InuYasha."


	5. The Morning After

**Chapter Five: The Morning After**

InuYasha yawned, stretching out the best he could underneath the slumbering Kagome. Looking around, he could see it was already late in the morning. The golden sun gleamed bright in the cloudless sky, and birds sang.

'Is it just me, or is this the most beautiful day I've ever seen?' InuYasha spoke inwardly as he gazed around him. It was warm, and he was thankful they were lying in the shade. He yawned again, and Kagome began to stir. She looked up at him.

"Good morning InuYasha."

"Good mornin' Kagome."

She smiled. "Wow, it's beautiful out here this morning..."

"It is."

InuYasha hugged her and planted a kiss on her forehead. A slight breeze swished its way through the forest. He smiled and drew her close.

"About last night..." he began.

"It was great!" Kagome hugged him, yawning.

"I'm sorr – what?"

She blinked. "What would you be sorry for? It was fantastic!"

He looked at her, an extremely confused expression on his face. Did she not hurt? Regret? He felt the exact opposite, elated at their connection the night before, but he expected her to be upset.

"That I scared and hurt you..."

Kagome shook her head with a small laugh. "No, InuYasha! I was only scared because your so, big..." InuYasha twitched at this, half smiling. "And you know, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Only a bit of pain, and then it was phenomenal!"

"Really?"

"Would I lie?"

InuYasha studied her. She was just as he had often wished she were. Lying in his naked lap, nude herself under his kimono, her entire body holding that lovely golden glow that he himself had put there with the awesome lovemaking that had occurred the night before. He thought of his bare body pounding away at hers, the vivacious bounce of her full, round breasts. He felt himself beginning to stiffen and blushed.

"We need to get back to Kaede's."

He lifted her onto her feet as he stood, his manhood now completely erect.

"Damn."

"Were...you thinking about last night?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Yes..."

"About...about me?"

"...Yes!"

She smiled as she dropped his kimono off of her shoulders and kissed him, his stiff member brushing lightly against her stomach.

InuYasha kissed her back hungrily, nipping lightly at her tongue and lips. Kagome's hand quickly found him, and he shuddered under her firm grasp. He broke the kiss long enough to get a breath.

"We don't have time..." He said quickly before their lips sought each other again.

She obviously didn't care, for she didn't abandon her attentions to him.

"Sango and Miroku were searching for us last night..."

He kissed her again.

"The old woman and him are probably worried half to death..."

She stopped and gazed up at him, disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh, you don't think I'm going to be back for more from you tonight?"

Kagome grinned mischievously.

"No matter what? You promise?"

InuYasha's face held the same look.

"If we had time I'd take you again right now. But we slept too damn late...we should have done it more than once last night."

"Oh, baby it was exhausting though..."

"But was it good? You're satisfied?"

She smiled, licking her lips. "Yes, but tonight I demand a repeat performance."

He nuzzled the bend of her neck. "You'll get that and much, much more. But we need to go back like, now. Damn it... I don't want to...how about we just tell them we're alive, get something to eat and come back?"

"Let's do that..." She murmured.

"'Kay...we need to go now..."

He wrapped her in his kimono again and tied it, then stepped back to survey her.

"Damn your beautiful...Gods, seeing you in that..."

The sleeves of his kimono draped long over her arms, the top of it revealing just a bit of cleavage. He smiled, noticing the tail of the crimson fabric hanging about three-fourths down the way of her thighs. Her beautiful, slim, pale legs.

"Inu...Yasha?"

He snapped back to reality, cursing himself at the realization that he had been ogling her. He gave an embarrassed smile and turned to retrieve the bottom half of his haori. Clumsily he pulled them on and tied the bow, and put his arm around her.

"Hold on, okay?"

She felt him gather his body and prepare to jump. With a sudden start she realized they were on one of the topmost branches of the Sacred Tree, but her fears vanished at the feel of InuYasha's strong arms around her. He landed easily and smiled at her.

"Do you want to walk or ride?"

"We need to get there quickly so we can get back quickly, so," She climbed onto his bare back and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'll ride if you don't mind."

InuYasha nodded softly, taking hold of her legs. "Not at all. You good to go?"

"Yes."

He bounded off at her answer, and for the first time he blissfully leapt from tree to the earth, Kagome clinging tight to him as he swiftly navigated the path back to the cottage.

"InuYasha, can we walk from here?" Kagome spoke as InuYasha landed on the dirt road leading to Kaede's village.

"I don't want to get back that quick...because I want to spend some time with you before we have to go back to the whole air thing around Sango, Kaede and Miroku..."

"What air thing?" He let her down and they began to walk

"Arguing, stubborn, you know, the whole I'm-not-here-cause-I-want-to-be-with-you thing..."

His brows furrowed. "I don't feel like that with you...do you feel like that?"

"Well, yeah, sort of... I mean you protect me and do these little things when no one's looking...but in front of everyone you're all tough and act like you don't feel anything..."

He stared at his feet for a moment. "Well, I do...for you. No more 'airs' or whatever anymore."

Kagome smiled. "You really mean that?"

InuYasha gave a determined scowl. "Yes I mean it. Why wouldn't I? I..." His face softened, his amber eyes dancing with a trueness and gentleness that Kagome knew was completely sincere. "I love you Kagome. From now on I'm gonna show it."

She stopped in her tracks and a tear rolled down her face. The hanyou stopped and turned to her as she cried out. "I love you InuYasha!" She rushed to him and hugged him fiercely. He stifled a small chuckle, thinking to himself.

'She's so fragile...I have to protect her always...Keep her near and safe and content...'

She met his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her. They hadn't noticed they were standing only a few feet away from Kaede's home.

Sango flung open the door just as their lips met.

"InuYasha where is your kimono? Where is Kagome!?"

She couldn't see the girl's small frame due to InuYasha's bent figure.

"We found her shirt but it was covered in blood and oh gods... tell me she is with you!"

He looked back at her and Kagome peered over his shoulder. Kagome blushed as the slayer's mouth fell open.

"Umm, hi Sango..."

Kaede stepped out behind her, and her eyebrows rose at the sight before them. The furiously blushing Kagome, and InuYasha, who nonchalantly licked his lips before yawning and scratching his head. She nodded slowly.

"I thought they might."

She turned on them a smile of approval. "I see ye have found one another. Congratulations."

Miroku stepped out, followed closely by Shippo.

"Oh my." The monk blinked.

The young kitsune just stared, obviously shocked. He hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, and sniffed her hair.

"Why is InuYasha's scent all over you?"

He suddenly scrambled forward as InuYasha landed a blow on the back of his head. He fell forward and grabbed onto the kimono on the way down.

"WAAA!" He pulled it down halfway over her breasts, and in the sunlight the bite marks were clearly visible.

"Kagome?" Sango took a step forward. She glared at InuYasha. "Are you alright?"

Kagome was speechless, and after a moment she gave a weak nod.

Miroku broke the silence. "Whose ready for some food? Kaede, would you do us the honor of a departing meal?"

The old woman nodded, concern evident on her face. Slowly, she re-entered the cottage.

The monk spoke again. "Shippo? Would you help Kaede?"

Shippo also nodded, and reluctantly walked in and shut the door behind him.

A dark cloud seemed to surround Sango. "So this is your sick fetish, right? You're too stupid to do anything else so you simply maul her..." She looked fit to kill.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Lets not jump to conclusions here. Like I said, I doubt InuYasha would feast upon Kagome."

The hanyou was obviously growing annoyed. "DO I NOT HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS!? HAVE I NO RIGHT TO – WELL YA KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF! IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

Miroku sighed. "Calm down, InuYasha. No one is blaming you for anything."

Sango rolled her eyes. "So we have to wait until he kills Kagome to attack him?"

A vein throbbed in InuYasha's forehead. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I WOULD NEVER, YOU HEAR ME, _NEVER_, HURT KAGOME!" He was shaking, and none of the gang had ever heard that much emotion in his voice. Kagome took hold of his arm and laid her head on his chest.

"Its alright, InuYasha, everything is fine..."

He held her tight to him, and met her fear-filled brown eyes. The misery Kagome found in his eyes made her want to cry.

"Why do they think I would want to hurt you?" His voice was tiny. "I love you..."

"I love you too InuYasha." She hugged him.

Miroku gave a short hum of agreement. "Well, its nice to know you two have finally decided to act on your little game. I saw all the signs, the squeezes, the glances, the way Kagome treated your wounds, and how you followed her to bathe..." He stopped short, realizing what he had just said. Sango shook her head and the bewildered couple just stared, goggle-eyed, at the monk.

"Why you..." InuYasha made to strike him, but just in time Kagome cried out.

"Sit boy!"

InuYasha yelped as he crashed to the ground.

"GO." She looked at Miroku. "I suggest you lock the door."

"Thank you, my dear, kind lady!" He nodded to her over clasped hands, and, grabbing Sango by the arm, rushed inside. They made it just before InuYasha leapt to his feet.

"Bitch! What did you do that for!?"

Kagome's bottom lip puckered out as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Aww, don't cry! I didn't mean it!! It just hurt like hell!"

She sniffled and his heart began to break.

"NO CRYING! DON'T CRY!"

His lip poked out as well.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but it really – rea"

"SIT!"

Again he ate dirt and Kagome huffed.

"You really need to learn some manners, InuYasha."

I K

N & A

U G

"The stew is ready!" Shippo bounded out the open door of the cottage. He looked around at InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku and smiled. "I've already tried some... its delicious!"

InuYasha rose and rushed inside. The gang heard a yelp and the dog demon walked back out, pouting and holding his hand.

"What happened?" Kagome looked after him with trepidation. But the hanyou was already busy pounding his other fist into the head of Shippo. "InuYasha stop!!" She stood and ran to try and pull him away from the whimpering kitsune.

"You didn't tell me it was hot you little..."

Kagome fell backwards, crying out.

"Kagome?"

She didn't reply.

"Kagome?"

He rose and went to her, and her clammy skin and silence prompted him to yell.

"Kaede! Kaede!"

The old woman's head poked out of the door, and her expression went grave as she charged from the doorway.

"Oh my, I hoped this wouldn't happen."

She kneeled beside the girl's limp body, and to her surprise she saw InuYasha was near tears.

"Carry her inside. She is not dead, InuYasha. Yet."

He nodded and scooped her into his arms, and carried her indoors. He laid her by the fire and fell to his knees beside her. Kaede kneeled as well.

"Is this my fault?" InuYasha whispered.

"What happened last night, InuYasha?"

"Is she going to die because of me?"

"What happened last night?" Her voice held a sense of urgency, and as he met her firm gaze he saw that it did as well.

"We made love."

Kaede tugged the kimono down from Kagome's shoulders, and closely inspected the neat punctures made by InuYasha's fangs.

"How did this happen?"

"I...I did it. I don't know what came over me."

The old priestess nodded, and began to scrub the wound.

"Tell me, did ye drink her blood?"

InuYasha fell silent, his head hung with shame.

"Tell Sango to fetch a pail of water from the village well. She knows where it is. Tell Shippo and the monk to find something worthwhile to do, and come back here, for I have a few things to inquire of ye."

The hanyou rose, and fled out the door of the cottage. After running his errand, he returned. After a few moments of silence, Kaede again spoke to him.

"Ye said that ye drank from the child? Was this before, or did it occur after the loss of her innocence?"

InuYasha blushed and stammered. "B-before..."

Kaede sighed. "She was still pure. And tell me, InuYasha, did thy own blood mix with the girls'?

He thought back over everything that had happened. Then his mind landed on the stick gouging into his shoulder, and Kagome slipping from the branch, and her wound reopening... and his blood, the blood of a demon, dripping directly into it.

"Yes."

Sango stepped in, and Kaede took the pail of water and emptied it into a pot, which she in turn sat over the fire to boil.

"Kagome could die, InuYasha." The slayer looked at him sternly.

"If I'd have known, I never would have let it happen."

She nodded. "It's going to take a lot to save her."

InuYasha gently smacked himself on the chest, and Kaede looked at him strangely.

"Are thee alright, InuYasha?"

"I'm worried about Kagome." He placed the flattened figure of a particularly irritating flea in the palm of his hand. After a moment, it regained its standing and bowed.

"Lord InuYasha."

"Myoga."

The tiny creature nodded. "Kirara has informed me that our Lady Kagome has fallen ill?"

"Yes." Kaede looked at him. "Her human blood has been tainted with the blood of the hanyou ye rest upon."

Myoga winced. "How did this come about?"

"He feasted of her..." She pointed to the holes on her breast. "And then was injured and his blood leaked into her wound."

The flea shook his head. "Well, it isn't a pleasant situation. But there is a way to rescue her from the grips of death. The beginning of a new lunar month is in four days. There is a ceremony that must be preformed, but I must find out what it is before I may tell you. Kaede, do you think she can hold on for that long?"

The old woman thought for a moment. "With a lot of care, she may have the chance of it."

Myoga was silent for a moment. "I heard there was a priestess in the village of Tonkijii who specializes in herbs to preserve life until the patient is well enough to live on their own, and then they simply disappear..."

InuYasha lifted Myoga to his eye level. "Where is it?"

"Approximately fifteen miles from here."

"What direction?"

"North West. Look for purple banners."

"Right."

InuYasha sat the flea on the wooden floor, gently laid a kiss on Kagome's unfeeling lips, and rushed from the hut.


	6. Fairu, High Priestess of the Land of Ton...

**Chapter Six: Fairu, High Priestess of the Land of Tonkijii**

'If she dies, I'll never forgive myself.'

InuYasha leapt silently across the open fields, but his mind was in a turmoil.

'A little farther west, oh my god I tell her I love her and then it turns out I could be the cause of her death. Kagome...I never meant to harm you, I never would want to hurt you!'

For the first time in many years, he stumbled and fell forward on the ground. He uttered a short cry as a sharp rock pierced his bare chest, and instantly cursed his self for it.

'I'm so weak...I don't deserve to live...especially for what I did to Kagome...I never meant to...I hate myself...'

He rose and continued, pressing himself to extend the length his bounding strides covered.

'Hurry damn you...hurry...'

He was only able to silence his mind long enough to calculate distance.

"I've been about...seven miles. I should be able to get the stuff back to Kaede before nightfall..."

He lapsed again in thought and, as he reached the edge of a cliff, tried to stop himself. He skidded halfway over the edge and fell. He growled fiercely as he toppled halfway down, then grabbed a root that defiantly jutted out of the barren dirt.

"FUCK!"

He leaned halfway over and pushed himself off with his feet, and dropped quickly through the air until he reached the bottom. He stood, shaking for a moment, and looked at the sun.

"I need to hurry..."

Again he bounded off. After another thirty minutes of endless motion, InuYasha's eyes finally caught sight of a long, purple banner dancing atop a pole.

"This must be the place."

InuYasha approached the gated entrance to the wealthy-looking village, his hand resting on the Tetsusaiga, for he expected an ignorant warrior to attack him at any time. He looked to the two armor-clad men standing guard in front of the heavy wooden door, and made to walk past. Crossed spears stopped him.

"We do not allow random beggars such as ye into this fine village!"

The heavier of the men met his eye. InuYasha glared.

"I'm not here to kill or steal from you, stupid. But if you don't get your ass out of my way, I'll knock you off before I leave here."

Suddenly a woman's voice rang out. "Let him in." The tall redheaded speaker walked loftily from the office of the tower that supported the gate on the left.

"You are InuYasha, am I correct?"

"Yeah...what of it?" He eyed her warily. Something was odd about the scent of her, familiar, but unknown.

She smiled and nodded. "I have foreseen your arrival. I am Fairu, the high priestess of this settlement. Welcome to Tonkijii. Your mate, does she still breathe?"

"When I left, she was alive. But unconscious."

"I supposed she would be. Take these." She held out a small package. "Tell her caretaker to leave these wrapped, but boil them before she puts them in the chest. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the brother of Sesshomaru, would you now?"

"Yeah, I am. In Kagome's chest?"

"Yes, in her chest, under where your fangs entered. I will now send you on your way to deliver these medicines to your love, and the one who helps you to collect the shards of the Shikon No Tama to be preserved and used for good. But, after her caretaker receives them, you must out to find Sesshomaru. See if he already knows what plagues the girl, for I have sent word to him, but, if he does not, tell him. He knows the proper procedure to re-purify the priestess' blood."

InuYasha nodded slowly. "How do you know all this?"

She smiled mysteriously. "I come from your kind, my dear cousin. Can you not smell the kin blood? It is nice to see you freed from the dead priestess' spell, and this time about to help instead of plunder. I've watched you carefully since the strangely clad girl released you from the tree. You have become a skilled warrior... I have noticed that when you are protecting her you refuse to let yourself be beaten. You love her, don't you, InuYasha?"

He bowed his head, and then met his cousins' eye. "I do. I never meant to harm her. I was just...caught up in the moment..."

Fairu touched his shoulder. "Put your mind at ease. She shall make it to the new moon; I just dread what will happen then. You must talk to Sesshomaru before then."

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand... that's the night I change to a human...what's the big deal with it?"

"Talk to Sesshomaru." And she was gone. InuYasha looked at the herbs in his hand.

"Well, hell...guess I'll have to find the bastard after I get this to Kagome." He turned and bounded off.


	7. InuYasha's Pain and Sesshomaru's Instruc...

**Chapter Seven: InuYasha's Pain and Sesshomaru's Instruction**

InuYasha made it back to Kaede's cottage in half the time it took for him to get to Tonkijii.

"I'm back..." He stepped through the door and kneeled beside Kaede, who was delicately cleaning Kagome's wound with some strange, pungent powder. It made InuYasha want to vomit, but he bit his tongue.

"I got em..." He handed the brown-papered package to her. "Fairu said to boil them, and then put them in Kagome's chest."

The elderly priestess inspected them a moment. "Aye. InuYasha, would ye fetch me a pail of water?"

Sango cast a glance at InuYasha, and stood. "I'll get it." Kaede nodded.

"Make haste, my child."

"I will."

The slayer left the cottage, and Kaede then looked to InuYasha.

"Do not worry, InuYasha, Kagome will survive. She is a strong child...and the two of ye are tied at the heart, I can sense it. I doubt she will perish as long as she knows that ye wait for her."

The hanyou was silent for a while before he spoke. "I told her how much I love her..."

Kaede smiled. "She knows ye do...she knew before ye told her. She knew before the two of ye made love. I spoke with her before she left to meet thee in the forest. She was so worried that ye had left to meet the dead Kikyo. She did not rest any after ye departed..."

InuYasha bowed his head. "I can't believe...Kaede, please take good care of her. I don't know what I would do if she died."

The old woman looked into his eyes. "I shall do the best I can...and ye shall take the rest of the rein to her fate. Keep it in thy mind how much that ye love her. Hold her to thy heart, InuYasha, and do not let her go."

"I wont. I really don't want to leave...Fairu said Sesshomaru knew how to purify her blood."

Kaede laid a hand on Kagome's forehead. "Then go. She will still be here when ye return."

Sango walked in as InuYasha rose.

"Start the water to boil, Sango." Kaede busied herself with cleaning the punctures on Kagome's chest once more. "InuYasha, be careful...and make sure ye remember all that thy brother tells ye."

"I will."

He turned, and walked from the hut.

I K

N & A

U G

"I wonder where the bastard is..." InuYasha had stopped by a river for a drink of water and a breath. He had been going all night, and the sun was starting to rise. Before his cupped hands reached his lips he caught the scent of what seemed to be his brother. He dropped the water back from whence it came and stood to get a better idea of what he smelled. His first instincts were correct. It was Sesshomaru. He walked forward a few steps and perked his ears to catch any noise that seemed unusual.

"I can't be_lieve _InuYasha was idiot enough to mix blood with a human... a pure human at that... He should have tainted her first! He shouldn't have even left her living if he saw it necessary to drink from her!" He heard Jaken's high-pitched voice...it made his blood boil. "Ignorant half-breed...soiling your family name, my lord Sesshoma-RU!" He squealed the last syllable of the Youkai's name as InuYasha's fist came down, smashing him to the earth. The imp began to wail and Rin busted out laughing.

"I see you've finally arrived, little brother." Sesshomaru cast an icy gaze over InuYasha.

"Yeah. So, you already know about Kagome, am I right or am I right?" The hanyou sighed as he said this, but yelped in surprise as his elder brother struck him in the head.

"You are more ignorant than I thought, InuYasha."

The dog-eared sibling growled softly, his teeth pressed together to contain his rage.

"First you drink from a maiden...then you mix your filthy blood with hers, and you leave her breathing?"

InuYasha scowled. "Why wouldn't I leave her alive?"

Sesshomaru squinted as he surveyed his brother. "You have grown stronger little brother, but, apparently no wiser. Do you know naught what will happen to her on the new moon? She will change, InuYasha... into what I transform myself into of my own accord. And you, powerless to stop her?"

The scowl that contorted InuYasha's face dropped into a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"She wasn't born with demon blood, and that which now flows through her veins is yours...so she shall go into the form of a canine similar to mine every new moon, and as a matter of fact she shall be more powerful than even I. There is only one way to cure it,

and it would be absurd for you to even think about attempting in that useless human self that you become on the night of the beginning of a new lunar month."

"Tell me...why would you care if I die trying?"

"I don't. Actually, it would please me to hear the news."

InuYasha gave a sarcastic smile. "Then tell me."

Sesshomaru eyed him for a careful moment. "To re-purify the priestess' blood, you must allow your human blood to amalgamate with the demon blood that will course through her veins on the night of the new moon. Only that will call out her human soul, and recall your blood in her veins back to you."

The younger of the brothers blinked. "How do I do it?"

"Wait for her to fully change, make her bleed, injure yourself severely enough to bring blood, and bring the two wounds together. Of course, if you die, she will live out the rest of her life turning into a ruthless murderer each time the lunar month begins again."

Sesshomaru broke an unnatural, eerie smile at the look of grief on his brother's face, and then continued. "Of course, if you succeed, the immense strain on her body could kill her. She will be extremely weak when she returns to her former self. And, might I add, it will be extremely painful to the both of you."

InuYasha sighed. "I don't care how much it hurts me." He stood. "Is that all I got to do?"

The elder brother nodded. "Yes."

At this, InuYasha turned and began to walk away, and heard Jaken call after him.

"Have you no thanks to offer your brother the wise and powerful Lord Sesshomaru?!"

He ignored it, and bounded into the treetops.

I K

N & A

U G

When InuYasha arrived at the cottage, night had again fallen and the snores of his comrades drifted out the door and into his sensitive canine ears. In it, the sounds of Kaede's humming also lied. He quietly pushed the curtain aside and stepped in.

"Hello InuYasha." The old woman smiled at him, and pointed to a mat on the opposite side of Kagome's resting body. "Thou are weary, child. Ye have traveled much without rest this day. Sit and relax for a while, ye have no errands left to run."

Silently the hanyou obeyed, his eyes mournfully staring at Kagome as he sat, cross-legged.

"I'm tired but I don't want to sleep... Will Kagome be here in the morning? Can you guarantee it?"

Kaede's brow wrinkled. "InuYasha...she is very ill...and her fever is high..." She started as Kagome's formerly motionless body started to stir. The girl stretched and smiled gently at InuYasha.

"I will live as long as you love me. Sleep now, my InuYasha."

"Kagome – I – Kagome?"

She did not respond. Quietly he nodded and lay beside her, and snuggled close. Kaede nodded.

"I shall now take my rest. Goodnight, InuYasha. Wake me if ye have any problems with Kagome's health."

InuYasha nodded, grateful.

"Thank you, Kaede."

The old priestess smiled.

"You are welcome, InuYasha."

InuYasha woke with a gasp, and found himself in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming of the monstrous demon-turned Kagome that Sesshomaru had promised. Rain hammered on the roof as he looked around the cottage to his still-sleeping companions, and then to Kagome. She still was unconscious. He puzzled over her speaking to him, telling him she would live as long as he still loved her.

"I will always love you, Kagome."

I K

N & A

U G

He rose with a yawn, and walked to the entrance. It was morning, he could tell, but the sun was invisible behind a blanket of gray. His stomach growled, but he refused to answer. Instead he walked into the rain, heading for the sacred tree.

"I don't care if I die...I only wish for Kagome to live..."

He sighed and walked on, ignoring the icy water that fell on his forlorn figure. After what seemed like forever, he finally meandered to the base of the sacred tree.

"I...killed Kikyo...and she pinned me here..."

He leapt and landed gracefully on the limb that he and Kagome had shared three nights ago. His mind returned to the actions they had both taken, his promise never to hurt her, and then he moved on the way she had fearlessly put herself in his hands, the way she had returned eagerly the pleasure he had given her. His mind shifted to the look of her perfectly made body, her lovely breasts, the way she moaned for him. The feel of his stiff manhood pressing against his leg brought him back to reality, and he bit his lip, ashamed.

"Damn it..." He whispered softly. He clenched his fists until his claws dug into his palms, and then further.

"DAMN IT! Look at me! I PROMISED not to hurt her! I PROMISED! And now look, she's... she could die! Whose fault is it? MINE! I broke my promise! I swore I wouldn't hurt her even if it...killed me..."

For the first time since he was a child, a tear rolled down InuYasha's face.

"Gods..."

He gazed into the dreary morning sky.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry."

The distraught hanyou sat silently for a while, staring into the rain as thoughts danced across his mind. For a moment he considered turning his sword on himself, but thought better of it. If he died, Kagome would never be the same. She would change each new moon...and she would lose some of her human heart each time.

"I have to help her. I have to save her from herself...from...my blood. I can't die without even trying to purify her blood again."

With that he stood, and leapt from the tree, a determined vow firmly rooted in his brain.

"I wont let her die."


	8. The Next Night and the Curse of the New ...

**Chapter Eight: The Next Night, and the Curse of the New Moon!**

InuYasha sat silently as the rest of the gang ate lunch. He would have to tell them now, or never. Tonight was the night it would happen. With a sigh, he sat down his bowl, and laid his chopsticks beside it.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Slowly, he met Miroku's gaze.

"Tonight is the new moon...you know what happens to me, right?"

Sango, Shippo, and Kaede nodded, and Miroku sat down his food.

"What of it?"

The hanyou thought for a moment, bit his lip, and then said quietly. "Kagome is going to turn...into a full-fledged dog demon."

Sango gasped. "Like...like Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha nodded. "He said... the only way to stop her..."

"Is what?" Miroku stared at him intently.

"I've gotta get my human blood and her blood after she changes mixed. Sesshomaru said that my human blood would calm the demon in her veins since that demon is from me, and draw it back into my body..."

"Will she retain her human mind in that state?" The monk spoke again.

InuYasha shook his head. "No."

"Then it will be extremely difficult..." Sango's voice trailed away in thought. "You'll need help from Miroku and I, of course..."

"Yeah. Will you?"

The slayer and the monk nodded in unison.

InuYasha sighed. "As soon as I change, so will she."

I K

N & A

U G

"Where am I?" Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "What the – umm..." She tried to rise, but her hands and feet were bound to four separate posts with prayer beads. Her throat was dreadfully dry, and she looked around the best her stiff neck, not to mention tightly fixed limbs, would allow her. It was almost nightfall that she could tell. She blinked as her body began to go numb, her before attentiveness ebbing away as an intense drowsiness fell on her. She heard footsteps, and craned her aching neck to look up at InuYasha. Just as raven began to coat the brilliant silver of his mane, a fiery sensation shot through her body, and where he had bitten her began to sting. Dumbly she cried out as her body began to change.

"InuYasha! Help me! O, gods!! InuYasha!!"

Her eyesight had begun to dull as her mortal mind faded out, and she could only see black.

"Kagome...I'm sorry...I can't help you just yet..."

He sighed with guilt and sorrow at her pained whimpers. After a moment though, the whimpers turned to growls, and he looked up into the face of a huge, snarling canine. The demon Kagome struggled vainly against Miroku's prayer beads as her three companions looked on. InuYasha watched quietly, then took the Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, untransformed, and cut a long slash into his chest, grimacing with pain and biting his tongue to keep from crying out.

'Damned human body...'

He nodded gravely to Sango, who drew her Hiraikotsu.

"Get ready, InuYasha!"

The slayer yelled out, and let her weapon fly. Kagome set free a deafening roar and reared as the giant boomerang struck her side, creating a giant, angry gash, which thick, dark blood flowed from instantly. To the horror of the three friends, the posts that bound her forefeet tore from the ground, the damp earth still clinging to the uprooted logs.

"Damn it!"

Kagome lashed out at Sango, a huge paw knocking the slayer onto the ground. Horrified, she scrambled backwards to move out of the path of the log, and barely missed the fangs of the giant demon. Angrily, Kagome swung in the opposite direction – InuYasha had begun the ascent of her leg, trying to make it to the place from which she bled. She snapped, and yelped as she caught some of her own flesh in seeking her offender. Sango again flung the Hiraikotsu, and it sailing past Kagome's head. She went for it. InuYasha began to climb again, the sharp black hairs that covered Kagome cutting into his hands.

"Almost there..."

He pulled himself, gritting his teeth as the demon hairs prickled against his gaping chest. Suddenly, Kagome bucked violently, and InuYasha was thrown from her newly gained back. He somersaulted through the air, only to be caught in the mouth of the girl he loved. He yelped as her fangs closed on him.

Sango cried out and Miroku ran forward.

InuYasha's eyes fluttered as he felt himself waving from consciousness as his own hot blood oozed out and spread over him, soaking his clothing. He heard the monk and the slayer's yells, but he couldn't respond. A stupid smile went across his face as he began to slip, deep into the dark cavern of death. Scenes from the past days danced across his mind, and he paid no attention when Sango's Hiraikotsu struck the demon Kagome hard on the snout, causing her to swing her head crazily, her jaws nearly crushing him.

Just as he stepped to the brink of oblivion, he heard his voice echo in his numb brain.

"Kagome I would never hurt you. You know that don't you?" He saw himself hugging her. "Not even if it killed me not to."

He heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"This will be extremely painful for the both of you."

Suddenly his mind focused on one thought.

'This is painful for Kagome! This isn't even Kagome! The girl I love is inside this monster! And she's in pain! I promised her I would help her!!'

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had drawn the regular Tetsusaiga from its sheath, and drove it into the gum of the demon that held him, and laughed when he felt the fountain of blood spurt out. He pulled his blade from the wound, and cast it to the earth below.

"InuYasha!" He heard Miroku's shouts. "InuYasha, are you alive?"

InuYasha Kagome's jaws begin to loosen.

'I...I did it...'

As the enormous canine started to shrink, InuYasha's hair, to his surprise, began to turn silver again. He fell to the ground as the snout of the beast that had bitten him disappeared. He leapt back to his feet, and stumbled to catch Kagome. When she fell into his arms, the world started to spin.

"I love you, InuYasha..." She sighed and fell limp in his arms.

The hanyou kissed her forehead and held her close to him, and he too, fainted.


	9. Kagome, Alive

Kagome opened her eyes, and had to blink to adjust to the bright sunlight. Someone held her close, but she could not remember anything that happened. She began to panic, and she turned sideways, and looked into the face of a sleeping InuYasha. She sighed with relief.

'Nothing bad could have happened if I'm in his arms…'

She looked the other way, and saw Kaede watching her.

"What's going on?"

Kaede smiled. "Ye are alright, do not fret."

After a moment, Kagome realized she was covered with blood, and lying on the cool, damp ground.

"Umm…"

InuYasha began to stir, and she turned to look at him. His warm amber eyes fluttered open, half closed and then opened wide.

"Kagome! Your alright!!"

He kissed her, and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Kagome!"

He kissed her again before he realized Kaede was watching him. He blushed and pulled back some, but still held her to him.

The elderly priestess laughed gently. "Do not be embarrassed, InuYasha. Ye were worried about the woman ye love, and are understandably happy to see that she is alive and well."

The hanyou nodded thankfully and again pressed his lips to those of Kagome's.

"I was so worried about you…"

Kaede stood.

"I will leave ye two for the time being, I must return to my cottage and get some things to treat thy wound, Kagome. InuYasha, will ye be all right, or do ye think ye will need treatment as well? Those are some angry-looking voids where her fangs went through ye…"

InuYasha shook his head.

"No thanks, Kaede…I'll heal quickly now I'm demon again."

The old woman nodded. "As ye wish. I shall return shortly."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Kaede…thank you so much.

"This is my purpose on earth – to help those in need of help. Plus the fact that ye, Kagome are Ki- well," She grew silent for a moment at the look on InuYasha's face. "Never mind. Farewell for now, and take care of her, mind ye InuYasha!"

Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes for a long while, until the hanyou looked away and began to draw in the dirt beside him with a fingertip. He sighed heavily, and tried to meet the young priestess' eye, but failed.

"Inu- InuYasha?"

He turned and flashed a quick, but obviously false grin at her before turning again to draw complicated patterns on the earth.

"What's the matter, InuYasha?"

He shrugged, still refusing to face her. "Nothin'…"

She was silent a moment. "Yes, InuYasha…something is wrong. What is it?"

With a great sigh, he turned to face her, his eyes shining with sorrow.

"I guess you aren't gonna stay with me now that I hurt you so badly, it's…it's fine I understand you want to leave…"

His mouth was quivering lightly and his eyes held a look of empty despair.

"I would run too if I had to stay with a monster all the time…If you want I'll take you to the well…I know you don't want to stay with me…I wouldn't want to stay with anybody who bit me and turned me into some what the fuck ever thing…after I opened myself so, eagerly…lovingly… to them…" He trailed off before he continued. "I'm nothing but a fucked up, demented bastard."

He bit his lip and went silent, staring at the ground. Kagome chuckled lightly, and he looked at her, a confused, hurt glare.

"I don't really find this funny…" He blinked slowly, and suddenly Kagome wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

"InuYasha, you aren't a bastard. You aren't demented. You aren't fucked up. You aren't a monster! And I don't want to leave you! I love you, InuYasha, with all of my heart! It wasn't your fault! It was because your blood leaked into my wound, my body. It was nobody's fault! It was an accident!" She smiled. "In all truthfulness…the bite was…super-kinky…"

He drew in a breath.

"R-really?"

Tears ran down Kagome's face, but she laughed.

"It's true, InuYasha! I…I love you… I _adore_ you… I truly and honestly do."

The hanyou smiled lovingly and clutched Kagome's head to his chest.

"I love you more than life itself!"

She pressed her face to his chest and murmured her reply.

"I love you too, InuYasha."

InuYasha moved his hands from her head and neck down to the small of her back as she trailed her lips up his torso, then his neck, and finally kissed him. His grip tightened slightly as she traced his lips with her tongue and then began to explore his mouth. He blinked, then closed his eyes and eagerly returned her kiss. He sighed when she finally pulled away, his heart pounding. Her stormy eyes burned with an irresistible, animal desire. He shuddered as she placed her hand near the top of his left thigh and gently squeezed. She kissed him again, their tongues engaged in a fiery battle as she slowly crawled her fingers up his leg.

"Kagome!" He choked out her name.

"_InuYasha_…" She answered in a husky whisper.

He let out a small yelp when she placed her warm hand atop his erection, falling to a gasp when she closed her hand around him and gently rubbed, _up, down, up, down…_The hanyou closed his eyes, breathing as though he had just fought an extremely powerful enemy. He moaned as she tightened her grip and picked up speed. His aching member begged for release, and though he tried to retain the intense, scorching sensation that rose from his very core, with a groan of ecstasy, he erupted. The girl paid no mind as the crotch of his pants became soaked with the hot liquid of love. He fell trembling onto the ground, pulling Kagome atop him. Her blanket fell open, the sides tumbling over her lover's bare sides.

"G-goddamn…" He let out a shuddering sigh and hugged her close.

They lay in each other's arms for a moment before footsteps drew near.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo made to bound forward on top of the young priestess, but Miroku caught the back of his kimono.

"Ummm…" Sango looked helplessly at Miroku at the sight of InuYasha and Kagome cuddled so close together, Kagome's naked self, shielded from everyone but InuYasha, only by the blanket, atop the dog-demon's own half-naked body.

"Damn it…"

He hugged Kagome closer as Kaede walked from the trees, carrying a small hamper over her arm.

"Oh my…"

Kagome blinked, and to her relief, InuYasha pulled her out of the spotlight.

"Kagome!!" He laughed, wriggling under her.

"Stop tickling me!!"

She picked up and started pretending to tickle him.

"I'm - going – to – piss – on – myself!"

She kept pretending to tickle him, and with a cough, he stood up quickly, shoving her off his lap.

"Kagome you made me piss my pants!" He glared at her.

"Uh…sorry…" She made a face as though trying to control her laughter.

"Gods!" He made an angry, embarrassed face, but Kagome could see he was about to burst with laughter. He turned, quickly winked at her, and stomped off into the trees. The girl turned to their silent audience and laughed.

"Oops!"

They all chuckled, and to her embarrassment, it was obviously feigned laughter.

'Oh no! They know what we were doing!'

She blushed furiously, and, casting a quick glance at the forest, sighed dramatically and threw herself onto the earth.

"Kagome!" Shippo, taking the bait, rushed forward and shook Kagome's shoulder. The girl opened her eyes just barely, to appear that they were still closed, but she could see the kitsune shaking her worriedly, Sango and Miroku looking at each other, clearly at a loss for words, and the silently laughing Kaede rummaging through the hamper she held for her equipment. Kagome fluttered her eyes and slowly sat up.

"What - happened?"

No one answered her, but Kaede kneeled beside her.

"Let me see thy wounds, my child."

With a slow nod, the young priestess uncovered her stomach, and Kaede went to work, applying some thick paste that made the gash on Kagome's belly sting in protest, but nonetheless it instantly drew up and became smaller.

"Wow…how does it work so fast?"

But the old woman shook her head and began to stitch the injury, then proceeded to wrap cloth around Kagome's waist.

"There ye are."

Kaede stood and nodded, and Kagome stood up too.

Miroku looked at her. "Can you walk, Kagome?"

She nodded, and followed them towards the cabin.

I K

N & A

U G

InuYasha perched, naked, on a branch, listening silently for Kagome. Finally, he heard her soft footsteps and leapt down to meet her. She gave a short shriek, but then started laughing when she realized it was only he.

"What are you doing?" He looked from the back bag that was slung across her shoulder to her hand, which gripped her school shoes. She was dressed in an oversized haori, the long legs of her pants drooping over her sandaled feet.

"I was just going back to my time for a little bit."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because, silly, I miss my family, and besides, _you_ tore up my school uniform!" She poked a finger in his chest with a playful smirk.

"Well, you look better without it, if you know what I mean."

She glared at him. "Hey!" Then she smiled and began to laugh. "I'll be back soon. Anyway, what happened to _your_ clothes? My boyfriend isn't running around naked, now, is he?"

He smiled softly. 'So I'm her boyfriend now.' He spoke with a shake of his head. "No, your boyfriend isn't. Your boyfriend has been washing his pants, and then he hung them in a tree and stayed there waiting for you. By the way, do you know why he had to wash his pants? Because his girlfriend got him so riled up he popped while he was still dressed and soiled them all to hell."

Kagome grinned wickedly.

"I might be a while over there… you're welcome to come and eat dinner with us, of course after you put your pants back on anyway."

She looked him up and down and smiled. "Oh yeah, I have your kimono!" She sat down her shoes and removed her backpack, and then started to rummage through it.

"Aha!"

Her pale fingers grasped the soft, bright fabric of InuYasha's kimono, and she pulled it out, and with a smile, handed it to him.

"Thanks…" He took it from her, smiling softly. "Do you want me to walk you to the well?"

Kagome smiled back, taking his hand. "That would be nice…but your, um, naked, InuYasha…"

He cast a glance down his body. "Oh yeah…well, my pants are still wet and this stupid kimono doesn't go down far enough to cover up my goods…" He shook his head, scowling. "Be careful… I should be able to hear you if you scream really loud, and if anything happens, scream as loud as you can…I'll come fight, nude or not." He squeezed her hand. "I love you."

She stood her toes to kiss his lips softly. "I love you too…InuYasha…"

With a smile she picked up her luggage, turned and walked away from him, turning only to give a small wave.

"I love you InuYasha…"

His words continued to swirl in her head as she walked towards the well, and before she knew it, she was standing at it's wooden sides, gazing down into the blackness that led to her family and era. With a deep breath, she climbed over the edge and let herself fall into the depths, closing her eyes as a bright blue light began to shimmer around her.

InuYasha pulled his kimono around his shoulders. Kagome must've made it to the well all right. He brought his hand to his forehead, the sleeve of his kimono brushing his nose. He inhaled her sweet, flowery scent and his eye's fluttered as he thought of her.

'I love her more than I can say…"


	10. Kagome, Your Mine

**Warning:This Chapter Contains Hentai. If Hentai Offends You In Any Way, Do Not Read On. If You Are Underage, Do Not Read On.**

Kagome stepped out of the well after throwing her luggage over, sighing.

'I hope InuYasha decides to come eat dinner with us…with…me…'

She walked across the grounds and up the steps to her porch. She pulled out her key, stuck it in the lock and entered her home.

"I'm home!" She waited a moment, but there was no reply.

"Mom? Grandpa?" She walked into the den. "Souta?"

She walked down the hall, and into the kitchen. Pinned to the microwave was a note in long, loopy handwriting she recognized as her mother's. She read it as she twirled a long, raven strand around her index finger.

_July 20_

_Hello Kagome!_

_Welcome home! If you are reading this, you obviously know that Grandpa, Souta and I aren't here. We went to your Aunt's at the base of Fuji… we will be gone until next Monday. There is plenty of food in the fridge, most of it you can cook, and the rest is leftovers. They are still fresh because I vacuum sealed them all. I hope you are well, and we all love you! If you leave before we get back and you cant come back to see us anytime soon, just leave a note and let me know you are okay. I love you Kagome._

_Love, Mom, Grandpa, and Souta._

Her eyes flicked to the calendar posted on the side of the refrigerator.

'I just missed them…they left only yesterday…' She sighed and picked up her travel gear, and lugged it slowly up the stairs to her bedroom, where she threw it on the floor beside her dresser, and then proceeded to flop over on her bed.

'Well, I guess InuYasha and I can do whatever we want tonight…' She rolled onto her stomach and thought a moment before looking at the clock. InuYasha would know about what time to arrive, wouldn't he?

'It's already five thirty…'

She walked over and opened her window, and then went to her dresser. With a small sigh, the girl opened a drawer and withdrew a short, soft pink kimono made out of fine silk. She smiled and picked out a pretty set of underwear and walked out of her room, headed for the bathroom. After her entrance, she closed the door behind her and cut on the fan. She examined her mirror image a moment before stripping off the feudal-era clothing. She looked at where the Hiraikotsu had hit her side, but was surprised to find nothing special about that area. She smiled and admired her pale, naked self for a moment before going to the tub side to run a hot bath.

I K

N &A

U G

InuYasha looked to the sun, noting its position carefully before tending again to his pants. He grabbed the bright fabric and squeezed, and was delighted to find it dry.

"Finally! Now I can go see Kagome…"

He rushed to the well, and, without hesitation, leapt in. The bright blue light shimmered around him, and after a moment he landed softly on the other side of time. With a leap, he was out of the well, and headed towards his lover's home. But he paused and sniffed. He smelled only light traces of Grandpa Higurashi, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi's scents, and he began to worry Kagome had abandoned him. But on a second whiff, he smelled her scent, strong and so heated that he trembled.

He bounded across the grounds towards the front entrance, and, noting that only Kagome was home, pushed. It didn't open. He knocked and stepped back, waiting for his mate to open the door and sweep him in, but no one answered. His head tilted ever so slightly and he stepped off the porch, and walked around to the side of her house on which her bedroom window was located. He smiled at the notice it was open. He prepared himself to jump, the muscles in his long, agile legs bunching only for a moment before propelling him up, up and through the window into her room. The hanyou landed without a sound and inhaled briefly, basking in the soft, feminine scent that was of Kagome. After a moment he shook his head, freeing himself of the dizzy high that had come with the richness of his lover's essence. He sighed and walked out onto the landing.

"Kagome?"

Silently he stood, listening for her answer. His canine ears worked frantically, tuned in like radar in the attempt to hear Kagome, anyone. The mechanical ticking of the hall clock drummed in his head. With a frustrated sigh, he padded forth, and trotted down the stairs, pausing again at the base to listen. Finally, the gentle sloshing of water reached his ears, along with soft mutters and sighs that he interpreted as Kagome's.

He moved, quickly and soundlessly as a ghost to the door of the place whence the noises came. InuYasha noticed the place; it was identified as the bathroom. He stood, listening.

"_Oh_…oh, _InuYasha_!"

The hanyou's amber eyes widened slightly as he heard Kagome moan his name.

'What the hell is she _doing_ in there?' He pondered it for a moment before he realized it. Many a time before he had called out her name as he pleasured himself. His breath caught in his throat, and he stood, dumbstruck a moment.

"Oh Kagome…" He half whispered this into the empty air. He could feel his blood simmering in the veins and he bit his lip. Slowly he reached out and touched the doorknob.

"Damn woman." He drew back his trembling hand and sighed. His whole body tremored with both anticipation and fear that she would not accept him again. He damned himself silently and, in an act of defying his sudden panic, turned the knob. The door drifted open slowly, coming to rest on Kagome's discarded clothing. He watched her quietly, fighting his urges to rush in and take her. She moaned again, causing the hanyou to shiver. He sighed slowly, his heart pounding as three fingers played softly with her womanhood,

and one of the idle ones, the middle, inside of her. His manhood ached with longing, and he approached the side of the tub, still undetected by Kagome. He placed a hand on her right breast, and she started, her eyes wide as she let loose a small scream.

"Shh…its only me…"

InuYasha placed his finger over her lips, and she relaxed.

"I-Inu-InuYasha…how long have you – did you hear – oh…"

He nodded slowly, smiling.

"You…um…so you do that too…"

She nodded as well, blushing.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Kagome." Flames danced in his eyes. "That's…oh gods that's incredible."

The girl watched him for a moment before sitting up. She pulled him down to sit on the edge of the tub. Her hands went for the fastening of his kimono, and deftly removed it from his shoulders. She flung it onto the cold tile and pressed her lips to his, untying his pants as she did so.

"Kagome…" He pulled away from her kiss to softly stroke her hair. The crimson fabric fell open and she sighed with satisfaction at the sight of his throbbing member.

"Take them off."

With a small nod, he obeyed, standing to push his pants off of his feet.

"Come here."

Again he listened, stepping into the invitingly warm water. Before he could lie atop her, though, she pointed to the edge.

"Si…" She hesitated, knowing that was the word that would throw him. "Down." She commanded instead, and he sat down.

"Good boy."

His brow furrowed and he glared at the wall.

'What does she mean, good boy? I'm not her pet! Well…In a way I am…_whoa_.'

He drew a sharp breath, his head snapping back. He finally looked down at her, panting. Her eyes fluttered softly as she trailed light kisses over his erection. He didn't even notice his claws digging into the flesh of his thigh, tiny droplets of blood dripping onto the side of the tub. She met his eyes for a moment before licking up the length of his shaft, drawing a broken moan from the hanyou. The girl ran her tongue over her lips and grinned wickedly before she took him in her mouth. She felt the gentle pressure of his hand on the back of her head, begging her to take more. She obeyed, pushing as far as she could go. Her lover growled deeply, the sound coming from the very core of his being.

"Damn it…" He spoke through gritted teeth as she pulled her head back, then took him in again, and repeated. He could feel his need for her bubbling up inside of him.

"Kagome! Stop, gods, don't stop!"

He flung his head back, and stared at the ceiling before smashing his eyes shut, one hand gripped on his leg, the other on Kagome's shoulder. He moaned, his closed eyes rolling up in his head. He looked down at her again, and the sensation of her lips and tongue on his manhood and her fingers massaging along the base along with watching her do it drove him over the brink. A broken noise, half-scream and half-moan announced his powerful orgasm.

"Oh gods."

He shuddered, drenched in sweat as the last of the wave of pleasure washed over him. His eyes fluttered a moment as he caught his breath, and looked down at Kagome, who licked the last of his mess off of the head of his member. He sighed as she licked her lips.

"Kagome, oh…Kagome."

He stood, and stepped out of the tub. He reached into the water and opened the drain before bending and lifting Kagome out of the tub.

She wrapped her arms about his neck and he marched out of the room, and rushed up the stairs. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the pink sheets, walked and closed the window and returned to her.

"Its your turn now."

A flame burned in his eyes, a flame of both lust and violence. She shuddered, a little afraid. But he didn't hurt her.

"Give me one of your pillows." He growled. The girl handed him a pillow, most of her fears vanquished by the gentleness in his manner as he took the soft, frilly pillow from her hand and lifted her butt, gently shoving her farther up onto the bed as he placed it under her rump. When it was placed, a clawed hand rested on her left thigh and squeezed softly. He pushed her legs open and came between them to closely inspect her femininity.

"Oh, don't, don't do that!" She blushed. "Oh, god, I'm so embarrassed…"

He smiled up at her. "You don't have a reason to be embarrassed, Kagome. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, honestly."

"Oh, InuYasha…"

"Shh." He came closer, and spread the lips, the scent of her heat driving him insane. He sighed deeply, his hot breath on her exposed womanhood making her shiver.

"You're so gorgeous…I want to…touch you…" He gently rubbed across her tender flesh. "To…taste you…"

She met his eyes for a moment before he disappeared from her view, and she felt his tongue run up through the lips. She gasped, arching her back in pleasure. The hanyou smiled, knowing his attentions were paying off. So again, he licked his way up her, stopping to play with the soft bud, drawing a husky moan from his sweating lover.

"_Oh_, InuYasha!!" She writhed beneath him, and heedlessly he continued to lap at her. He kissed her there passionately, and the panting girl replied with loud, broken moans. He grinned wickedly and brought his hand up, running the tip of a clawed finger slowly around her entrance. After rubbing around a few times, he slowly slipped it inside her. She purred, and he brought his tongue to join it, both scraping with a claw and massaging with his tongue her soaking passageway. She cried out and the next moment InuYasha's hand and tongue were swimming in her hot fluids. Smiling with satisfaction, the hanyou crawled up the bed to gaze upon her flushed features. He kissed her, and she tasted herself on his lips. At the same time, he pressed his stiff groin against her, putting enough pressure on her most tender flesh so that she moaned into his kiss. He himself broke it off, dragging his tongue down her neck and across her chest to softly kiss her breasts.

"Oh, InuYasha!" She cried out, pressing his head between her soft mounds. "Inu…Yasha!"

His long, silky hair fell onto her chest, tickling her lightly. She softly stroked his ears as he continued to kiss her. Finally, he lifted his head to look at her.

"Kagome…" She met his eyes. "Kagome…give me your hand."

Kagome nodded and obeyed him, giving him possession of her small, white hand. He took it and placed it on the shaft of his swollen, throbbing member, and he placed his lips on her ear and whispered softly. "I want to make love to you, my Kagome…help me. Put it in…" He nuzzled the side of her neck and she trembled slightly, but nonetheless her grip tightened softly on him and she pushed down until he was at the opening. There, she hesitated.

"Do it." He whispered softly. She nodded and pulled him to, pushing the head in. He gasped slightly, but didn't move, so, she placed her other hand on his butt and pushed gently. Both she and the hanyou sighed when he was buried inside of her. It was then he began the gentle movements, pulling almost all the way out, and then pushing himself back in as far as he could. Kagome sighed in response, and he kissed her lips softly, stroking her cheek with the hand that wasn't busy supporting the weight of his upper body. He watched her eyelids flutter as he carefully delved in her mouth, their tongues massaging one another as he made sweet love to her. Eventually, he let his hand drift down to her breast, his thumb playing with the nipple. He growled gently, his chest vibrating against hers. She moaned lightly, and reached up to grasp both of his ears. She rubbed along the bases, lightly pulling up, putting a joyful, and in this setting, erotic pressure on them. He twitched lightly, and after a few moments of this attention he pressed against her, and moaned with pleasure.

"Kagome – Oh…Kagome!" He sped up their lovemaking a little, the hand that was on her breast now cradling the side of her butt. Kagome cried out as he repeatedly hit her 'special' spot. Finally she threw her head back and screamed his name.

"InuYasha!" She gripped his biceps, her nails digging in. This only brought him more pleasure, and he joined her in ecstasy. The girl gripped her lover tight against her heaving body as they both reached the end of their climax. InuYasha collapsed half-atop of her and sighed heavily. They both glistened with perspiration, and, wrapped in each other's arms, the couple lapsed into sleep. But before they slumbered, the hanyou looked into the young priestess' stormy eyes, and said softly,

"Kagome…your mine. I love you." And the girl smiled.

"I'm yours, InuYasha…and I love you too."


End file.
